


Look at the banner, Akashi-kun.

by hmmmaybenot



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmmmaybenot/pseuds/hmmmaybenot
Summary: Furihata has a crush, but he is one hundred percent sure his crush doesn’t return his feelings. He wonders what should he do about the situation..Well, he does have an idea.The objective: Forget the whole thing A.S.A.P (before it gets too much)The plan: Confess his feelings and get rejected properly.All of his friends think it’s a pretty bad move (they don’t want to see him hurt). All.. except Kuroko.





	Look at the banner, Akashi-kun.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is supposed to be for FuriAka day but uh.. yeah. Inspired by [one of the running jokes](https://arresteddevelopment.fandom.com/wiki/Banners) from my favorite comedy series, Arrested Development.

Kuroko just finished his dinner when he comes back to his room and finds his phone is vibrating non-stop. He takes a glance at it and sees that it’s from the _Anti Basketball Basketball Club_ group chat.

He smiles a little to himself. Even after being in the group for over a year, Kuroko is still a little amused, every time he sees the ridiculousness that is the group’s name (he was the one who named it, so in a way, he is constantly laughing at his own joke? _In his defense though, it’s honestly brilliant stuff_ ). It's a group chat for Seirin original first-year basketball club members who he has gotten really close to. Kagami, Furihata, Fukuda, and Kawahara are the friends he treasured the most, aside from the Generation of Miracles.

Unlike the GoM group chat that only becomes lively whenever they are about to meet, this one is always lively, almost every day. The content is mainly about the latest school gossips or the newest memes. Although it's mainly about unimportant matters, Kuroko is really fond of them. Sometimes, he scrolls up to read past conversations just to improve his mood.

He takes the phone, wondering what on earth those guys are up to this time.

 

 **Furihata-kun:** Guys, I think I’m going to confess to my crush tomorrow

 **Fukuda-kun:**?? A bit late now mate, don’t you think?

 **Furihata-kun:** What do you mean?

 **Fukuda-kun:** We’re not.. number one anymore?

 

Kuroko pauses, remembering that one information, about how Furihata's crush only wanted him if he became the best at something. Now that he thinks about it, he realizes he never knew if there is a continuation on that matter. Furihata never talked about it, not even once. And some time has passed, and now, Seirin is no longer a champion. He feels like he understands Fukuda's confusion.

He continues reading.

 

 **Furihata-kun:** Oh no, it’s not her I’m talking about

 **Kawahara-kun:** You got a new crush?

 **Furihata-kun:** You could say that yeah

 **Kawahara-kun:** Well okay, who is she?

 **Furihata-kun:** It’s a

 **Furihata-kun:** ‘He’ actually

 

Kuroko notices there is three minutes pause between the last two chats. He wonders what Furihata was thinking about when he decided to share how he apparently likes a guy now. Personally, Kuroko isn’t all that surprised about that, somehow.

But his three other friends seem to think otherwise.

 

 **Fukuda-kun:** WHAT

 **Kawahara-kun:**??!?!!!?!!

 **Kagami-kun:** Seriously?????

 **Furihata-kun:** Um

 

The chat stops at that. Kuroko hums. He thinks that he needs to say something too, but before he can chime in, there's a new chat.

 

 **Kagami-kun:** Sorry about that, I just

 **Kagami-kun:** It’s unexpected is all

 **Kawahara-kun:** Okay, okay, who is he? Do we know him?

 **Furihata-kun:**.. Yes…

 

Another pause. And Kuroko can practically feel Furihata’s nervousness through the screen.

 

 **Furihata-kun:** It’s Akashi

 

Kuroko’s eyes widen in surprise at this.

 

 **Fukuda-kun:** Which Akashi?

 **Furihata-kun:** Just how many Akashi that you know, Fukuda?

 

And three buzzes come simultaneously not five seconds later.

 

 **Fukuda-kun:** WHAT

 **Kawahara-kun:** No way

 **Kagami-kun:** You’re kidding, right?

 

Well, this is unexpected, Kuroko thinks. _Akashi-kun, huh?_

 

 **Fukuda-kun:** Wow okay, I need to calm down

 **Kagami-kun:** Seriously Furi?

 **Kawahara-kun:** How could this even happen??

 **Furihata-kun:** Remember when I told you I got a friend that gave me all sort of advice about point guard stuff?

 **Kawahara-kun:** Yeah.. so that was Akashi?

 **Furihata-kun:**.. Yes...

 

The phone stops buzzing for a while after that. Kuroko sort of understand though. The whole thing really is unexpected.

 

 **Kawahara-kun:** Wow

 **Kagami-kun:** Okay……..

 **Fukuda-kun:** This is some top 10 anime twists of all time stuff

 

Kuroko chuckles. Fukuda and his meme reference never fail to amuse him. 

 

 **Kawahara-kun:** So when are you going to confess to him?

 **Furihata-kun:** I’m going to Kyoto tomorrow to meet him

 **Kawahara-kun:** I see, um.. how are you feeling though? Do you think he likes you back?

 **Furihata-kun:** Nope. I’m positive I’m going to get rejected

 

Kuroko pauses, repeating Furihata’s response in his head.

_“I’m positive I’m going to get rejected.”_

Suddenly, a certain memory comes to the forefront of his mind. It’s an event that happened about a week ago.

 

* * *

 

_Kuroko just got home from practice when he checked his phone and saw that he got a message from Akashi._

 

 **_Akashi-kun:_ ** _Kuroko, do you know if Furihata-kun is seeing someone right now?_

 

_Kuroko furrowed his eyebrows at the strange message._

 

 **_Kuroko:_ ** _I don’t think he is, but I can’t be sure. Why do you ask?_

 **_Akashi-kun:_ ** _Just curious._

 **_Kuroko:_ ** _You’re curious? Like suddenly?_

 **_Akashi-kun:_ ** _Yes._

 

_Kuroko rolled his eyes at the response._

 

 **_Kuroko:_ ** _This is weird_

 **_Akashi-kun:_ ** _Anyway, do you know if he ever had a crush on someone?_

 **_Kuroko:_ ** _Why are you asking this?_

 **_Akashi-kun:_ ** _No reason._

 

_Okay, Kuroko was getting a little annoyed now. But he answered Akashi’s question anyway._

 

 **_Kuroko:_ ** _He used to have a crush on a girl_

 **_Akashi-kun:_ ** _Oh.._

 **_Kuroko:_ ** _But Furihata-kun never brought it up again so I don’t know. It has been a while since then.._

 **_Akashi-kun:_ ** _Oh!_

 **_Akashi-kun:_ ** _What did she look like? Did she have like, red hair? Or was she good at board games, you know, like shogi and stuff?_

 **_Kuroko:_ ** _I have no idea. I never saw her. Furihata-kun only mentioned he had a crush on a girl but he never elaborated further_

 **_Akashi-kun:_ ** _I see.. alright then._

 **_Kuroko:_ ** _Seriously, why are you asking this, Akashi-kun? Is something wrong with Furihata-kun? Do you even know him?_

 **_Akashi-kun:_ ** _It’s getting late, you should rest. Thank you and be well._

 

_Kuroko sighed exasperatedly. Did Akashi just brush him off? The absolute nerve of this guy._

_Before he could think about that further, he was called by his mother to help in the kitchen. He sighed again, and decided to let the matter go. Maybe it was just one of those weird days. Something like this happened sometimes, didn’t it._

 

* * *

 

Kuroko sits up straighter as realization strikes him.

_Oh my God._

Now everything makes sense. Akashi doesn’t simply know Furihata, they are _friends_. Well according to Furihata they are, and apparently, they have been for quite some time. And now, Furihata likes Akashi and about to confess to him, and Akashi..

_“Did she have like, red hair? Or was she good at board games, you know, like shogi and stuff?”_

Kuroko smirks, remembering those particular questions. This is going to be _fun_.

The phone on his hand begins to vibrate again, and he looks down immediately.

 

 **Kawahara-kun:** Why are you confessing if you think he doesn’t like you back?

 **Fukuda-kun:** Something is very wrong here

 

Kuroko immediately types. It’s time to make an appearance.

 

 **Kuroko:** Furihata-kun, why are you so sure Akashi-kun doesn’t like you back?

 **Fukuda-kun:** Kuroko! Finally man, welcome!

 **Furihata-kun:** Kuroko, dude. Have you seen him?

 **Kuroko:** Yes

 **Furihata-kun:** Have you seen me?

 **Kuroko:** Uh, yes

 **Furihata-kun:** There, you got your answer

 

Kuroko clicks his tongue in disapproval at the insinuation. Just when he is about to comment on that, Furihata interrupts him.

 

 **Furihata-kun:** Alright so, I’m going to confess to him with the objective of getting rejected. Because I want to move on

 **Furihata-kun:** A.S.A.P

 **Fukuda-kun:** You could at least seduce him first or something

 **Furihata-kun:** Nope. Trust me It’s not going to happen

 **Furihata-kun:** I also don't want to.. ruin our friendship.. I just really want to get over this feeling fast. It's starting to hurt, every time I see him, you know

 **Fukuda-kun:** Definitely belongs to the top 10 anime twists. Number 1 even

 **Kawahara-kun:** I still think it’s not exactly wise. Getting rejected hurts as hell

 **Fukuda-kun:** Aww who hurt you man?

 **Furihata-kun:** Yeah.. I know

 **Fukuda-kun:** Oh my poor masochist friend

 

Kuroko can’t help but chuckle at Fukuda’s antics. _What a guy._

 

 **Kagami-kun:** Hey I got an idea

 **Kagami-kun:** While we’re all agree that this isn’t exactly the best decision Furi has ever made, I think we should still respect it

 **Kuroko:** I disagree

 **Kagami-kun:** Huh?

 **Kuroko:** I think it’s a very good decision

 **Kagami-kun:** Really?

 **Furihata-kun:** Uh.. okay? Thanks, both of you.. I guess?

 **Kagami-kun:** Right, whatever

 **Kagami-kun:** Anyway Furi, come to my apartment tomorrow after you confess, I’ll cook something for you

 

Kuroko smiles. Kagami is many things for sure, but being genuinely kind is definitely one of his best traits.

 

 **Fukuda-kun:** Aw yeah

 **Kawahara-kun:** It’s a party!

 **Kagami-kun:** Wait, what? I’m just inviting Furi

 **Fukuda-kun:** Aw come on man, don’t be like that

 **Kuroko:** It’s a really good idea, Kagami-kun

 **Kawahara-kun:** So, what do you say Kagami?

 **Kagami-kun:** Ugh whatever

 **Kawahara-kun:** Okay, it’s decided. Party. At Kagami’s apartment. Tomorrow.

 **Kawahara-kun:** To celebrate

 **Kawahara-kun:** I mean to mourn

 **Kawahara-kun:** Over Furi’s heartbreak

 **Fukuda-kun:** It’s a rejection party!

 **Furihata-kun:** I don’t really know what to feel

 **Furihata-kun:** But thanks! I guess? I’ll be there

 **Kuroko:** Good luck Furihata-kun

 **Furihata-kun:** Thanks Kuroko

 **Fukuda-kun:** Try not to cry in public

 **Furihata-kun:** Shut up

 

Not long after the last chat from Furihata, Kuroko gets another notification. He’s been invited to a new group, apparently.

 

_Kawahara-kun invited you to “The Rejection Party </3”_

**Fukuda-kun:** So many groups.. so little time..

 **Kawahara-kun:** Ugh

_Kawahara-kun changed the group name to “[Temporary] The Rejection Party </3”_

**Fukuda-kun:** Better

 **Kawahara-kun:** Right. So.. what’s the plan?

 **Kagami-kun:** Leave the food to me, though I do need some help. Fukuda?

 **Fukuda-kun:** Aye, Sir! Ready at your service

 **Kawahara-kun:** So I guess we’re in charge of decoration, Kuroko

 

A plan begins to form in Kuroko’s mind and suddenly he feels like laughing. Evilly. _This really is going to be fun._

 

 **Kuroko:** Alright

 **Kawahara-kun:** I guess we just do the usual stuff? We don’t have much time after all

 **Kuroko:** Don’t forget the banner though

 **Kawahara-kun:** Oh right, but what should we write?

 **Kuroko:** Leave it to me

 

* * *

 

It is late afternoon when Kuroko and his friends finally finished the preparation for the party. Kagami’s apartment looks beautiful, with all the food and the colorful stuff around. Fukuda looks especially pleased about the banner. Or more specifically, with what is written on it. Which is Kuroko’s doing.

“This is brilliant stuff, Kuroko.” Fukuda says while patting Kuroko’s shoulder.

Kuroko gives his friend a small smile. “Thank you, Fukuda-kun.”

Not long after, they hear the doorbell ring.

_There he is._

“I’ll get that.” Kawahara mutters. “I hope it’s not too bad.” He adds sympathetically while walking through the hallway to open the door.

Fukuda and Kagami wait anxiously for Kawahara to be back with Furihata, while Kuroko is more.. excited (he tries to hide it though).

It takes quite some time (which is odd) before Kawahara appears, looking a bit dazed. He is followed by Furihata who, instead of looking sad, is looking very red. And then..

And then there is Akashi. Who looks oddly happy.

Kuroko smirks inwardly. _Just as predicted._

Fukuda and Kagami freeze at the appearance of the unexpected guest. Kuroko can practically see how their brains stop working at the moment.

“Good afternoon.” Akashi greets politely. “I hope you guys don’t mind if I join your.. party?”

Akashi looks like he is holding back a chuckle at the last word. Kuroko assumes he knows what this party is all about.

Meanwhile, Fukuda and Kagami are slowly responding again (if those finger and eye twitches are any indications).

Furihata clears his throat. “S-so um.. I wasn’t getting rejected.. apparently.”

“WHAT?!” Fukuda and Kagami yell, not even trying to hide their surprise.

Akashi then holds Furihata’s hand, as if to show that yes, what _his boyfriend_ just said is the truth. Furihata can only cover his face with his free hand as the reaction of this action. Also, it seems that his blush is starting to spread to his neck.

Kuroko is so distracted by the new couple until he hears Kawahara mumbles beside him. “Oh no, the banner.”

Kuroko sees from the corner of his eyes how Kawahara looks a bit pale and starts to move to (presumably) take down the banner, which located on the wall behind Akashi.

 _His banner._ As if Kuroko will let him do that.

“Look at the banner, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko says calmly, pointing at the wall behind Akashi with the slight movement of his chin.

Kawahara, Fukuda, and Kagami look at him in horror, while Akashi looks at him with a puzzled expression, before he slowly turns around and looks up.

 

**AKASHI WHO? NEVER HEARD OF HIM**

**#brosbeforehoes**

 

* * *

 

The six guys are now sitting on the floor. It's a good thing that Kagami's low table is big enough, so they all can enjoy the meal on the same table. Kuroko doesn't know if ‘enjoy' is the right word to use in this situation because right now, the atmosphere is very awkward. Though it's understandable, to be honest.

_\----_

_“Interesting banner you got there.” Akashi turned around again to face his boyfriend’s friends. His voice calm and he even smiled, but Kuroko saw how all his friends gulped (including Furihata) after hearing those words._

_Akashi then looked at Kuroko intensely. He seemed to know that the banner was his doing. But Kuroko just merely lifted his eyebrows, feigning ignorance. Akashi slightly rolled his eyes after a while, and Kuroko couldn’t help letting out a little smirk at that._

_He was absolutely right, today was super fun._

_\----_

“Sorry about the banner, we only uh.. did it for fun. I hope it didn’t offend you or.. uh anything..” Kawahara breaks the silence, which is followed by a somehow enthusiastic nod from Fukuda.

Akashi looks taken aback before he chuckles good-naturedly. “Don’t worry about that. Besides..” He trails off, looking at Furihata who sits beside him with some sort of gentleness in his eyes. “I’m not about to set a bad impression by doing  _things_ to my boyfriend’s friends so early in the relationship.”

Kawahara, Fukuda, and Kagami visibly flinch at the statement.

Kuroko bites his lip to prevent his laugh from escaping. The whole thing is almost comical.

Furihata then chuckles, all of a sudden. “Guys, he is just kidding. A bit dark, I admit. But I swear it’s just a joke.”

The three begins to chuckle too, albeit a little forced. But Akashi seems distracted. Kuroko realizes he is distracted by Furihata, who gives him the brightest smile. And Kuroko swears he never saw Akashi looks like that. So in awe, and so _in love_.

It’s heartwarming somehow.

But then, Akashi nudges him, whispering softly. “You should help me marry this guy, someday.”

“Don’t wanna.” Kuroko responds immediately. He grabs his glass and starts sipping his water to hide his smile.

Akashi looks surprised by the disobedience and proceeds to give him the dirtiest look then, and Kuroko decides that teasing Akashi is officially his favorite thing to do from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Click [here](http://cheersallthebestgodbless.tumblr.com/post/182349943580/furihata-im-im-in-love-with-you-akashi-kun) for the deleted confession scene :>


End file.
